The Power of Two: Yami Bakura and Yugioh
by Charmeleon
Summary: By the request, here's the sequel to We Have A Lot in Common. Disclaimer: I don't own the show I tell you.
1. Yami Bakura's New Power

By request, I have decided to give my idea of Yami Bakura having the same powers and abilities as Yugioh a try. The evil sorcerer is not only after Yugi, but he wants Bakura dead as well. Two powerful allies will come in real handy as you will soon find out.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
\ is Bakura mental talk  
\\ is Yami Bakura mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Yami Bakura's New Power  
  
It has been a week since Yugi and Yugioh got back from the Pridelands. They liked the experience for the most part. They really enjoyed the beauty of the jungle. They were currently at a baseball game with their friends.  
The Dodgers and Orioles came from America to play in Japan. It was the bottom of the 9th, the Dodgers were down by three runs. The score was Orioles 9, Dodgers 6, and the Dodgers had two outs. The bases were loaded, and the next man stepped up to bat. The Orioles pitcher threw a slider. The batter swung and missed for the first strike.  
Then the pitcher threw a fast ball that went pretty far out of the strike zone for ball one. The pitcher did the same thing two more times, and the count was 3 balls, 1 strike. Then the pitcher threw another slider for the second strike. The suspense was at its peak now. The next ball would decide who won. The pitcher threw another slider. The batter was ready for it this time and swung as hard as he could. The bat made contact, and the ball went flying. It sailed over the fence, winning the game for the Dodgers. The crowd cheered, and started exiting the stadium.  
"That was a great game," Bakura said.  
"Yes it was. Those teams are good," Yugi added.  
Suddenly, Yami Bakura was struck by what looked like lightning. The strange thing was that there wasn't a cloud in the sky.  
"Yami are you all right?" Bakura asked.  
"Yes Bakura, I'm fine," Yami Bakura responded. "Strange, there's no cloud in the sky. Also, I'm not hurt in any way," he added.  
"Let's get home," Bakura said.  
Bakura and Yami Bakura headed for home while their friends did the same.  
"What do you think could've happened with Yami Bakura?" Yugi asked.  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it's very good news," Yugioh responded as he flew through the air.  
Half an hour later, they arrived at the game shop. Yugioh landed and put Yugi down. They went inside and up the stairs to their room. It started to get dark. Yugi was still worried about Yami Bakura. Yugioh saw Yugi's worry.  
"Don't worry Yugi. Everything will be fine. I don't think that Yami Bakura was struck by ordinary lightning. I felt magical power from the bolt radiating through his body. It is the same power that radiates from me," Yugioh said.  
"That can only mean that the Great Spirit gave Yami Bakura the power," Yugi said with relief.  
"Yes Yugi, I did strike him with power. He's feeling it now," the Great Spirit said.  
"Back at Bakura's house, Yami Bakura was feeling the effects of the "weird" lightning. The first way was that he didn't have the need or want to eat or drink anything. Four hours later, Bakura went to bed. Yami Bakura usually slept as well, but he wasn't sleepy at all. He just watched Bakura sleep.  
'I wonder what is happening to me,' Yami Bakura thought.  
The next morning, Yami Bakura moved to awaken Bakura. He thought he put a gentle grip on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura's eyes snapped open as he sat up.  
"Can you loosen your grip on me?" Bakura asked in pain.  
Yami Bakura took his hand off and said, "Sorry about that, I guess I don't know my own strength."  
"Yeah, but how did you get that strong? It felt as though I was being squeezed by a giant," Bakura said. He tried to move his shoulder, but it was broken. "Aaahhh!" he screamed in pain as he held his shoulder.  
Yami Bakura removed Bakura's hand and very gently put his own hand on the shoulder. He started to massage it. As he massaged it, he saw his hand glow blue. Bakura didn't feel any pain from it, so Yami Bakura kept his hand on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura felt magic coursing through his shoulder.  
A few moments later, Yami Bakura removed his hand. Bakura tried to move his shoulder again and was amazed that he moved it without pain. It was no longer broken.  
"How did you do that?" Bakura asked.  
"I don't know. I guess it had something to do with that weird lightning," Yami Bakura responded.  
\Maybe you should speak with Yugioh about it\  
//I already know. I'm almost at your house now//  
A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Bakura went to the door and opened it. Sure enough, Yugioh was standing there, and Yugi was with him.  
"Come on in," Bakura said.  
Yugi and Yugioh entered, and Bakura locked the door.  
"So, what's happening to me?" Yami Bakura asked.  
"The Great Spirit has given you the same powers and abilities as me," Yugioh responded.  
"So that was why that lightning didn't harm him," Bakura said.  
"That's right," Yugi said.  
Then Yami Bakura gasped as he felt something trying to push out of his back. He then screamed in pain. Whatever was trying to come out, was applying a lot of force to his back.  
"Yami, what's wrong?" Bakura asked.  
"His wings are trying to come out," Yugioh responded with worry evident in his voice. "Don't worry Yami Bakura. Everything will be fine. I had to deal with getting my wings to come out too. Just relax and concentrate on pushing them out. It won't hurt anymore after you've brought them out once," he added.  
Yami Bakura closed his eyes and breathed deep. He pushed out with his mind, and his wings extended. They were feathery and as white as Yugioh's wings.  
"Now, how do I use them?" Yami Bakura asked.  
"I can teach you that," Yugioh responded.  
"Let's start now," Yami Bakura suggested.  
"Okay," Yugioh said.  
They went outside. Yugioh spread his wings, and Yami Bakura did the same. Now, you must concentrate. Feel the air under your wings as you flap them," Yugioh said as he slowly flapped his wings. He felt the air underneath him and started to lift off the ground.  
Yami Bakura closed his eyes. He cleared his mind and focused on the air around him. He felt the air go underneath him, and he slowly flapped his wings. He began to lift off the ground. He continued to concentrate and got higher and higher. He hovered in the air and opened his eyes. He was a few hundred feet in the air.  
"Well done," Yugioh said. "Now, let's take Yugi and Bakura flying."  
They landed. Yugioh picked up Yugi, and Yami Bakura picked up Bakura. They flew off. Yami Bakura was a fast learner like Yugioh was. He mastered the art of flying in only an hour. They landed back at Bakura's house.  
"Come Yami Bakura, I'll train you as I did Yugioh," the Great Spirit said.  
Yami Bakura was then transported to the same place as Yugioh was. He went through all the training that eventually led to the training of becoming one with the elements. He successfully completed the training in a week just like Yugioh did.  
"Well done Yami Bakura, you are ready," the Great Spirit said.  
"What am I to do with these powers?" Yami Bakura asked.  
"The evil sorcerer has targeted Bakura as well as Yugi. Yugioh is good at protecting multiple people, but another person with the same powers and abilities as him will help him even more," the Great Spirit responded. He then transported Yami Bakura back to the house.  
Yami Bakura retracted his wings without a tinge of pain.  
"So, you also only took a week," Yugioh said.  
"Yeah. The Great Spirit told me that the evil sorcerer wants to kill Bakura as well. I will do all in my power to help out when necessary. You will need a powerful friend, and I'm that friend," Yami Bakura said.  
Yugi, Yugioh and Bakura nodded. Yugioh picked up Yugi and flew for their home. He arrived in ten minutes. He put Yugi down, and they entered the shop. Yugi kept his grandfather posted about Yami Bakura the entire week.  
"Well, Bakura's going to be in good hands, just as you are Yugi," Solomon said.  
Yugi nodded. He went to his room and sat on the bed. Yugioh came up to join him. They just talked about what has happened to this point. The conversation lasted till dinner time. Yugi went to the kitchen and ate his dinner. Then he went back upstairs. A few hours later, he was fast asleep in bed. Yugioh smiled.  
//How is Bakura doing?//  
\\Bakura is fine Yugioh. I'll do whatever I can to protect him. I'll also do all in my power to protect Yugi if the time should come\\  
//As I will with Bakura//  
\\Well, good night\\  
//Good night// Yugioh closed the link. 'Sleep well Yugi,' he thought.  
  
Chapter 1 done. Preview for Chapter 2: Prehistoric Danger: Yugioh and Yami Bakura take Yugi and Bakura flying through the city. A couple of phoenixes interrupt the peace and Yugi and Bakura hide in a patch of bushes while Yugioh and Yami Bakura fight off the birds. As Yugi and Bakura are watching, they get pulled into two separate vortexes. When Yugioh and Yami Bakura follow, the two vortexes split into four. They end up in the prehistoric world....completely separated from one another. Will they find each other.


	2. Prehistoric Danger

Recap: Yami Bakura has been feeling weird since the weird lightning struck him. He later found out that he was going to have the same powers and abilities as Yugioh. Within a week and a day, he mastered his powers and abilities.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
\ is Bakura mental talk  
\\ is Yami Bakura mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Prehistoric Danger  
  
The night was very peaceful. The next morning started off the same. The sun was out, and there was no trace of a cloud.  
'What a nice day for a flight,' Yugioh thought. "Yugi, wake up," he said.  
Yugi opened his eyes and sat up. He looked out the window and saw how lovely it was. He quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower. Half an hour later, he came out after showering and brushing his teeth. He went back to his room and got dressed.  
He went downstairs and had breakfast. Five minutes later, he and Yugioh walked outside. Yugioh picked him up and flew off.  
"What a perfect day for a flight," Yugi said.  
"It sure is," Yugioh added.  
Soon, two more figures joined them. It was Bakura and his Yami.  
"I see that you had the same idea as we did," Yami Bakura said.  
"Yes," Yugi said.  
The four friends flew on, enjoying the peaceful day. Two fiery birds came from out of nowhere a few hours later. It had a murderous look in its eyes.  
"Those are phoenixes. I don't like the looks in their eyes," Yugi said.  
"I don't either," Yugioh and Yami Bakura said together. They landed and set Yugi and Bakura down.  
"Yugi, Bakura, stay hidden. Yami Bakura and I will take care of those birds," Yugioh said.  
Yugi and Bakura hid in a nearby patch of bushes, and Yugioh and Yami Bakura flew up to face off with the phoenixes. One of them immediately tried to go after Yugi and Bakura.  
"Oh no you don't!" Yami Bakura shouted as he dove after it, blocking its path soon afterwards.  
It started attacking. It breathed fire at him. He retaliated by breathing fire as well. The two fires cancelled each other out. Of course, Yami Bakura was toying with the phoenix.  
Meanwhile, the other phoenix also tried to after Yugi and Bakura. Yugioh blocked its path all the same. Another aerial fight took place. Yugioh was also toying with the phoenix. It went that way for an hour.  
Suddenly, Yugi and Bakura felt a very strong wind and were slowly being pulled backwards. They looked back to see two separate vortexes. They cried for help. Yugioh and Yami Bakura heard their cries for help and stopped playing around. As the phoenixes they fought breathed fire again, they retaliated with more powerful fire. Their fire overtook the phoenixes fire, and the phoenixes were destroyed.  
"We're coming!" Yugioh shouted as he and Yami Bakura dove to fly Yugi and Bakura out of the way of the vortexes.  
Yugi and Bakura were pulled in seconds before Yugioh and Bakura could reach them. Yugioh followed Yugi, and Yami Bakura followed Bakura. Yugioh and Yami Bakura got very close when the vortexes split. Yugioh ended up going in one, and Yami Bakura went in the other. They came out totally separated from one another.  
  
--Yugioh's POV--  
  
"What is this place?" I asked as I looked around.  
"This is the Prehistoric era," the Great Spirit responded. "The evil sorcerer split the vortexes so you would be separated from Yugi. The same goes for Bakura and Yami Bakura," he added.  
I took to the air. 'I have to find Yugi. This world is too dangerous for him to be alone in,' I thought.  
  
--Yugi's POV--  
  
"Where am I? Where's Yugioh?"  
"You're in Prehistoric times," the voice of the evil sorcerer responded. "I created a little divide in the vortex to separate you from you Pharaoh friend," he added.  
I was terrified after hearing that. I started walking. I had to find someone. It was too dangerous to be here alone. 'I hope I can at least find Bakura,' I thought.  
  
--Bakura's POV--  
  
After the Great Spirit told me what happened, I searched to find someone. I didn't want to be alone in a place like this. I ws hoping to find Yugi. 'I just hope I can find him before either something finds him, or something finds me,' I thought.  
  
--Yami Bakura's POV--  
  
Curse that evil sorcerer. Bakura is alone in the worse of all places. I take to the air to find someone. I hope and pray that I'm not too late. 'I'll never forgive myself if something bad happened to Bakura or Yugi,' I thought as I flew through the air.  
  
--Yugi's POV--  
  
I was very lost. I couldn't find anyone.  
//Yugi, where are you?//  
I froze on the spot. /Yugioh?/  
//Yes Yugi, it's me//  
I was very relieved to hear Yugioh. /I don't have a clue. I'm more lost than I started/  
//Keep your side of the mental link open. That way, I can follow your trail until I catch up to you//  
  
--Yugioh's POV--  
  
I finally made telepathic contact with Yugi. I told him to keep the link between us open. He did so, and I followed his trail. I only hoped to get to him before something else did.  
  
--Bakura's POV--  
  
This is useless. I'm getting more lost every minute. I reach out to my Yami. \Yami?\  
\\Bakura! Are you all right?\\   
\Yes\  
\\Where are you?\\  
\I don't know\  
\\Keep your side of the link open. I can find you from there\\  
\Okay\  
  
--Yami Bakura's POV--  
  
All right, now I'm getting somewhere. I fly in the direction Bakura is going. I only hope that I'm not too late.  
  
--Yugi's POV--  
  
I was tired after walking for an hour. I stopped to rest. Half an hour later, I heard a weird screech in the air. I looked up and saw a pterodactyl. I got up and ran. It swooped down and quickly grabbed me. /Yugioh, help me!/  
  
--Yugioh's POV--  
  
I was getting closer to where Yugi was. Suddenly, I sensed that he was in big trouble.  
/Yugioh, help me!/  
//Hold on Yugi. I'm coming!// I fly faster in hopes of reaching him in time.  
  
--Bakura's POV--  
  
I was resting against a tree. Suddenly, I felt footsteps approaching me. I looked up to see a Tyrannosaurus rex heading my way. \Yami, help!\  
\\I'm almost there. Hold on!\\  
  
--Yami Bakura's POV--  
  
Bakura is in danger. I streak through the sky. Five minutes later, I found him. He was being attacked by a T-rex.  
  
--Regular POV--  
  
The T-rex was about to whack Bakura with its tail. Yami Bakura landed in front of Bakura. The T-rex felt like it hit something very strong and foreign to it because it roared in pain. Yami Bakura tightened his grip on the tail. Then he flew up, lifting it up without the slightest difficulty. He then dive-bombed, slamming it to the ground. He then landed.  
"Are you all right?" Yami Bakura asked.  
"I am now, thanks Yami," Bakura responded.  
Yami Bakura picked up Bakura and flew off. Meanwhile, Yugi was taken to the pterodactyl's nest. If the nest being five hundred feet in the air was bad enough, Yugi had the pterodactyl's children to deal with as well. He was trying to stay away from them. In the process, he was unaware of how close he was to the edge. The six children came at him at once. He backed up the extra few feet needed to fall out.  
He felt like he was falling 50 miles per hour. He saw his surroundings get darker as he fell deeper. Then he felt that he was flying. 'Flying?' he thought.  
The area got lighter and lighter the higher he got. Another five minutes, and he was able to see how he was flying. It was Yugioh.   
"Are you all right?" Yugioh asked.  
"I am now thanks to you," Yugi responded.  
Yugioh landed a good distance away from the nest and landed back on solid ground. Unfortunately, the pterodactyl saw everything and came at them.  
"Stay here. I'll scare it off," Yugioh said. He put Yugi down and flew towards the pterodactyl. He didn't waste time. He breathed fire and shot it from his hands.  
The pterodactyls wasted no time in fleeing back to its nest.  
"Aaahhh!" he heard.  
"That was Yugi!" Yugioh said. He flew to where he left Yugi and saw a T-rex in front of Yugi.  
The T-rex was about to smack Yugi with its tail. Yugioh landed in front of Yugi and took the blow. He wasn't even fazed. He gripped its tail.  
"You call that force? I'll show you force," Yugioh said. He turned his head to Yugi. "Lay down as flat as you can Yugi."  
Yugi laid down flat,and Yugioh lifted the T-rex above his head. Yugioh swung the dinosaur around five times before throwing it. It went flying through the air. Yugi got up. Yugioh picked him up and flew off.  
"Where are we going now?" Yugi asked.  
"We're going to find Bakura and Yami Bakura," Yugioh responded.  
Yugioh flew for a couple of hours before he saw something approaching a good distance away. He slowed his speed.  
"What is it?" Yugi asked.  
"Something's coming this way," he responded. //Bakura, Yami Bakura, it that you guys// he called out.  
\Yes Yugioh, it's us\  
Yugioh hovered in the air, waiting for Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura hovered in front of Yugioh five minutes later.  
"What happened?" Yugi asked.  
"Dinosaur trouble," Yami Bakura responded. "I found Bakura cornered by a T-rex. I landed in front of him as it swung its tail at him. I took the blow and gripped its tail. I flew up, lifting it above the ground. Then I dove and slammed it into the ground."  
"Same here. I was taken by a pterodactyl. It took me to its nest. The nest was at least a few hundred feet in the air. If that wasn't bad enough, I also had to deal with its children. They kept coming at me, trying to eat me. I backed up too far and fell out of the nest," Yugi said.  
"He fell fast, but I caught him. He didn't see me due to how deep we were. When I flew up into the light, he saw me. I landed away from the nest. The adult pterodactyl came back. I put Yugi down and easily scared it off by shooting fire at it.  
Then I heard Yugi scream. I looked back to see that a T-rex confronted him. It was about to whack him with its tail when I landed in between them and took the blow. I gripped its tail. I told Yugi to lay down flat. He did so and and I lifted it up. I swung it around and threw it far away from us," Yugioh added.  
Yugioh and Yami Bakura landed and put Yugi and Bakura down. Just then, they felt a very powerful earthquake. Before any of them could react, the ground underneath Yugi and Bakura opened up, and they fell through.  
"Yugi!" Yugioh shouted.  
"Bakura!" Yami Bakura shouted.  
Yguioh and Yami Bakura dove into the opened ground. Yugioh caught Yugi, and Yami Bakura caught Bakura. Yugioh and Yami Bakura flew back up and out of the crevice. They hovered high in the air.  
"Are you two all right?" Yami Bakura asked.  
"We are now thanks to you," Bakura responded.  
Yugioh and Yami Bakura landed and put Yugi and Bakura down. At that moment, they saw smoke rising in the air.  
"Is there a fire nearby?" Yugi asked.  
Bakura looked ahead and saw something orange coming at them. "What's that orange stuff?" he asked.  
Yugi looked ahead and saw if. "It's lava!" he shouted.  
Yugioh and Yami Bakura looked ahead and saw that lava was heading for them.  
"Yugi, Bakura, get behind Yugioh and me," Yami Bakura said.  
Yugi was behind Yami Bakura, and Bakura was behind Yugioh.  
"I say that we put the lava on ice," Yugioh said.  
"My thoughts exactly. Let's freeze the lava down to the volcano it's coming from," Yami Bakura said.  
Yugioh and Yami Bakura blew at the lava. Yugi and Bakura could see the lava turning to ice. Only the lava turned to ice, nothing else was touched. A few minutes later, the lava was frozen to the volcano's core.  
Then a stampede of dinosaurs charged their way. Yami Bakura picked up Yugi and Yugioh picked up Bakura. They flew up to avoid the stampede. Then pterodactyls flew their way. The pterodactyls had a bloody look on their faces.  
Yugioh and Yami Bakura landed and placed Bakura and Yugi down. Then Yugioh and Yami Bakura flew up, placing a force field over Yugi and Bakura.  
//We put a force field over you. It will protect you from the pterodactyls and everything else. Yami Bakura and I will take care of these pterodactyls//  
Two of the pterodactyls tried to capture Yugi and Bakura, but slammed into the force field. The impact knocked them unconscious. The other pterodactyls attacked Yami Bakura and Yugioh the best they could, but it was in vain. Yami Bakura and Yugioh were too fast for them.   
"What do you say to giving them a wing wind that turns them to stone?" Yami Bakura asked.  
"I say good idea," Yugioh responded.  
Yugioh and Yami Bakura created a strong wind. They combined a little earth power. Their wind turned brown. The pterodactyls were blown to the ground. Then the brown wind turned them to stone. Then Yugioh took the force field off Yugi and Bakura. Yugioh and Yami Bakura landed. Yugioh picked up Yugi and flew off. Yami Bakura did the same with Bakura.  
"How do we get out of here?" Yugi asked.  
A portal appeared in front of them.  
"This is your way out," the Great Spirit responded.  
Yami Bakura and Yugioh flew through the portal and landed back in Japan in front of the game shop.   
"Thanks for helping me Yugioh. I'll see you later," Yami Bakura said. He then flew off.  
Yugioh put Yugi down,and they went inside the shop.  
"What happened?" Solomon asked.  
Yugi told his grandfather everything that happened.  
"Wow, you had quite an adventure," Solomon said.  
Yugi went to his room. He wasn't hungry so he didn't eat, even though it was dinnertime. He got in his pajamas and went to bed right away. Yugioh came in and took his place by Yugi's desk.  
  
  
Well, that's the end of this chapter. Preview for Chapter 3: The Imposter: Yugioh and Yami Bakura go flying alone for a while. The evil sorcerer takes advantage of that by sending three of his servants to take Yugi. Here's the thing: The servants are told to earn Yugi's trust and get him to go with them so it wouldn't appear that he is in danger. That way, Yugioh and Yami Bakura won't blow the plot early. Some weird looking blob the evil sorcerer created forms into a perfect copy of Yugi. The blob even sounds like Yugi. Will the others know about the phony since Yugioh and Yami Bakura are not there?  
  



	3. The Imposter

Recap: Yugi and Bakura were sent to the Prehistoric World. Yugioh and Yami Bakura tried to follow, but they were separated themselves. The four of them ended up separated from one another. They are reunited at the first calls of danger. After a few more dangers, all four of them are sent back to their world.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
\ is Bakura mental talk  
\\ is Yami Bakura mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Imposter  
  
It was a peaceful night for Yugi and Bakura. After what happened in the Prehistoric world, all they wanted was peace. They both slept very peacefully.  
//How's Bakura doing?//  
\\He's fine Yugioh. Is Yugi all right?\\  
//Yes, Yugi's fine too. He went straight to bed//  
\\Bakura did the same\\  
//I'm glad that he's all right//  
\\I'm glad that Yugi's all right too\\  
//Well, good night//  
\\Good night\\  
Meanwhile, the evil sorcerer was at work on a sinister creation. It was a formless creature. He equipped it with raw, chemical and radioactive energy. That way, a normal person could die by just touching it. He had it so the creature could be harmless or deadly.  
'My creation is complete. It will follow my every command. It will be a perfect part of my plan,' he thought. 'Soon my pet, soon you will play your part of my plan.'  
The next morning was a bright and sunny one. Yugioh awakened Yugi. Yugi got up and stretched.  
"Good morning," Yugi said.  
"Good morning to you too," Yugioh said. "Are you okay?" he added.  
"Yeah, that rest did me good," Yugi responded. He went into the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. He came out half an hour later. He went down into the kitchen and had his breakfast.  
After breakfast, the phone rang. Yugi picked up the phone.  
"Hello, Moto residence," Yugi said.  
"Hey Yugi, it's Bakura. The others and I were wondering if you and Yugioh would like to meet us at the park," Bakura said.  
"Sure, we'll come," Yugi said. He turned to Yugioh and said," Bakura asked me if you and I could meet him and the others at the park."  
"Of course we can go," Yugioh said.  
"I want to walk there," Yugi said.  
"That is no problem," Yugioh said.  
They went outside and walked side by side. They arrived half an hour later.  
"He Yug'," Joey said.  
Yugi and Yugioh looked ahead and saw the gang there.  
"Hi guys," Yugi said.  
"What kept you?" Mokuba asked.  
"Yugi wanted to walk here. It's a nice day for one anyway," Yugioh responded.  
"You have a point. Bakura and I just got here because we walked," Yami Bakura said.  
Everyone else agreed. They all walked to the lake to see the ducks. Bakura took out a bag of breadcrumbs and started feeding them. A couple of swans soon joined the ducks. The swans also ate the breadcrumbs thrown in the water.  
The ducks and swans swam close enough so the gang could pet them. Yugi gently scratched one of the ducks head. The duck quacked in pleasure. The rest of the gang petted the ducks and swans. An hour later, the ducks and swans flew away.  
Then Yugioh said, "I need to be with Yami Bakura for a while. We'll be back as soon as possible."  
"Okay," everyone said.  
Yugioh and Yami Bakura spread their wings and flew up. They waved at the others before flying off.  
"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Yami Bakura asked.  
"No, I just want to fly without Yugi this time," Yugioh responded.  
"Okay," Yami Bakura said smiling.  
They just flew on. Back at the pond, Yugi and the others were just talking to one another when three people walked toward them. They were two guys and a girl. They were all light skinned. The girl was in pink, one guy was in red, and the other guy was in black.  
"Hi, who are you?" Yugi said, wanting to be friendly.   
"My name is Christie. The one is red is Billy, and the one in black is Robbie," the girl responded.  
Kaiba didn't trust them. He felt something not right about them. Mokuba noticed the look.  
"What's wrong big brother?" Mokuba asked.  
"Something's not right about those three," Kaiba responded.  
"We just met them. Give them a chance," Mokuba said.  
"You're right. I'm probably being paranoid," Kaiba said as he dismissed his thought.  
If only Kaiba kept the thought about something being wrong about the three new comers. The three people were in reality the evil sorcerer's minions. They were in disguise. They were sent to earn Yugi's trust and then separate him from his friends. Billy, Christie and Robbie were told to be careful that Yugi would be in no danger so Yugioh and Yami Bakura wouldn't suspect anything.  
Yugi, Billy, Christie, Bakura, Robbie and the others went for a walk through the park as they talked with one another. They enjoyed themselves. Billy, Christie and Robbie were just about ready to put the plan into action.  
An hour later, Christie asked, "Yugi, can you come with Billy, Robbie and me?"  
"Sure," Yugi responded. He walked with Christie and her friends.  
Meanwhile, the evil sorcerer watched from his crystal ball. "Excellent, now I can put phase two into action," he said. He unleashed his creation. "Now, turn yourself into Yugi."  
The creature formed itself into an exact duplicate of Yugi. Every detail down to the eyes was perfectly copied.  
"Wait for a few hours, then join Yugi's friends," the evil sorcerer said.  
"Yes master," the creature said. Its voice even sounded like Yugi's. It disappeared and reappeared in the park. It became invisible and waited.  
Three hours went by, and there was still no sign of Yugi. The others (A/N: Yugioh and Yami Bakura are not back yet) were getting very worried.  
"Where can Yugi be?" Bakura asked.  
"I don't know," Kaiba responded. "We should go look for him," he added.   
'It's time,' the creature thought. It became visible and walked towards the group. "I'm here guys," the creature said.  
"Where are Billy, Christie and Robbie?" Joey asked.  
"They went home," the creature responded simply.  
Meanwhile, the real Yugi was in a condemned grocery store with Christie, Billy and Robbie. He was under a spell. The spell was made to have Yugi appear to be sleeping. In actuality, the spell was slowly, but painlessly killing him. His body was beginning to shut down.  
The evil sorcerer appeared and said, "Nicely done my minions."  
"Thank you master," Robbie said.  
"Now all there's left is for my creature to kill Bakura," the evil sorcerer said. He disappeared.  
Back at the park, everyone was unaware that the Yugi with them was a fake.  
'Perfect, they are absolutely clueless that I'm not Yugi,' the creature thought smirking. It walked over to Bakura.  
"So, how did you like Billy, Robbie and Christie?" Bakura asked, putting his hand on the creature's shoulder.  
'It's a good thing that I can control my power. The others would be on to me if Bakura dropped dead right now,' the creature thought. "They were nice people," it said.  
The creature talked with everyone. Three hours later, everyone waited for Yugioh adn Yami Bakura to return. The creature decided that now would be the best time to get the job done. It became radioactive and walked to Bakura. It had to conceal its power because Te`a told the others that Yugioh and Yami Bakura were coming in for a landing.  
Yugioh and Yami Bakura landed.  
"Did you have a good time?" Bakura asked.  
"We sure did. We went flying. Yugioh wanted to fly without Yugi this time," Yami Bakura responded.  
Yugioh had a very angry look on his face. Yami Bakura soon shared that look.  
//That's not Yugi//  
\\I know\\  
"What is it?" Joey asked.  
"Who are you?!" Yugioh angrily asked the Yugi double.  
"Why are you asking him his name Yugioh?" Tristan asked.  
"That's not Yugi," Yami Bakura said with the same anger as Yugioh.  
"You've got to be kidding," Mokuba said.  
"We don't joke when it comes to something like this," Yugioh said.  
'My cover is blown. I might as well get the job done,' the creature thought. It became its true shape.  
"Oh my goodness, it's hideous," Te`a said.  
The thing was a white formless creature. It had two oval-shaped black eyes. With incredible speed for a formless creature, it charged at Bakura.  
"Oh no you don't!" Yugioh shouted. He flew by, scooping up Bakura. He landed next to the group and put Bakura down. "Be alert everyone. I sense raw, chemical and radioactive energy coming from the creature. Only Yami Bakura and I can touch it without dying," he added.  
The creature fired energy at Bakura. Yami Bakura stepped in front of Bakura and took every blow without being affected.  
"Yugioh, you look for Yugi. I'll handle this creature," Yami Bakura said.  
"Okay. Good luck," Yugioh said. He flew off.  
Kaiba found a nearby payphone. He dialed Yugi's number and told Solomon what has happened. Solomon was worried sick to say the least. He prayed for Yugi's safe return. Everyone else was hoping for the same.  
Yugioh flew hard. 'I've got to find Yugi,' he thought. //Yugi?// he tried.  
There was no response.  
Yugioh tried again to get the same result. He found something odd though. Even though Yugi wasn't responding, the link was still open. He sensed that Yugi was in a weird kind of sleep. He sensed that Yugi's breathing was getting shorter as if Yugi was slowly sleeping to death.   
Yugioh sensed the area around Yugi. Yugioh got a fixed location and sped through the sky. 'I hope I'm in time,' he thought.  
Meanwhile, Yami Bakura had taken care of the creature. He gave it a more powerful dose of the energy it was created from. It was destroyed.  
"Is everyone okay," Yami Bakura asked.  
"We are now thanks to you," Bakura responded.  
Just then, Yami Bakura gasped. Yugioh had telepathically given him the bad message.  
"What is it?" Te`a asked.  
"I just got a telepathic message from Yugioh. He told me that Yugi is under a spell that is making him sleep until he dies," Yami Bakura responded.  
Everyone gasped.  
"I hope the he finds Yugi in time to stop the spell," Mokuba said.  
"He is closing in on the place now," Yami Bakura said.  
Meanwhile, Yugioh was yards away now. He arrived soon afterwards and phased through the ceiling, careful not to cause a cave in. He rushed to Yugi's side. He looked up to see one of the evil sorcerer's minions holding a vial.  
"Who are you?" Yugioh asked.  
"I'm Christie, and these guys are my friends Billy and Robbie. Your young friend was so naive. He never suspected that we worked for the evil sorcerer," Christie responded, waving the vial and grinning evilly.  
Yugioh carefully approached her. 'That must be the cure for the spell,' he thought.  
Christie lifted the vial above her head. "Don't come any closer Pharaoh. I will drop this vial, and Yugi will die," she said.  
Yugioh did stop. Christie dropped the vial anyway.  
"Oh no you don't!" Yugioh shouted as he pointed at the vial.  
The vial stopped falling. Yugioh fingered out the words come here, and the vial floated toward him. He grabbed it soon afterwards. Yugi's mouth was partially open. Yugioh poured the liquid in the vial into Yugi's mouth, and carefully sat him up to help him swallow.  
Yugi's breathing became normal. He opened his eyes and saw Yugioh looking at him.  
"What happened?" Yugi asked.  
"I'll explain later," Yugioh responded. He looked up, but there was no sign of Christie, Robbie or Billy.  
"You might have reversed the spell on Yugi, but now we'll seal him in his grave," the voice of the evil sorcerer said.  
"What did he mean by that?" Yugi asked.  
To answer his question, this exits were sealed shut. Then the building started crumbling.  
"Me and my big mouth, this place is caving in," Yugi said.  
Yugioh grabbed him and sat him on the floor. Then he spread his wings and arched himself over Yugi. "Get into as small of a position as you can," he said.  
Yugi bunched himself up until his body was completely under Yugioh's. Yugi was fully protected from the cave in. Of course Yugioh wasn't affected one bit by the weight of the chunks that fell on top of him. Bakura and the others, except for Yami Bakura, watched in horror. Yami Bakura teleported them to the building just as it came down. Yami Bakura only smiled because he knew that Yugi was alive. Bakura noticed his Yami's smile and smiled too. Bakura got the message that Yugi was alive. The others were confused when they saw Bakura and his Yami smiling.  
"What are you two smiling about?" Kaiba asked.  
"Yugi is alive and well," Yami Bakura responded.  
"Are you serious," Mokuba asked.  
"Yes Mokuba, he's alive," Yami Bakura responded.  
To prove Yami Bakura's statement, a large chunk of the crumbled building shook violently and went flying in pieces. Yami Bakura created a shield to protect the others from the debris. Soon afterwards, Yugioh stood up and helped Yugi up. Then Yugioh used his powers to clean himself and Yugi.  
"Are you all right?" Te`a asked.  
"I am now thanks to Yugioh," Yugi responded. "What happened?" he added.  
"You made friends with the wrong people," Yugioh responded. "Billy, Christie and Robbie were the evil sorcerer's minions. They literally put a sleeping death spell on you. I sensed your body shut down as you were sleeping.  
When I got here, Christie was waving the vial I gave you in the air. I approached her, but she threatened to drop it. She dropped it anyway, but I stopped its impact with the ground. After I gave the contents of the vial to you, I looked up to find that Christie, Billy and Robbie were gone. You know the rest," he added.  
"If only I didn't dismiss my feeling about them, this never would've happened," Kaiba said.  
"What do you mean?" Yami Bakura asked.  
"They came to us. Yugi just wanted to be friendly, so he greeted them. My brother didn't trust htem. I told him to give them a chance, so he did," Mokuba said. "It's as much of my fault as it is my brother's," he added.  
"You didn't know Mokuba. It's not your fault," Te`a said. "But that creature was horrifying."  
"What creature?" Yugi asked.  
"Three hours after you left, an imposter came. Of course we didn't know that then. It looked and sounded just like you. We talked with it. Three hours later Yugioh and Yami Bakura came back from their flight. They immediately knew that what we thought was you was an imposter. It revealed its true form, which was a formless creature. It charged for Bakura, but Yugioh flew him out of the way. Yugioh then warned us that the creature was a blend of radioactive, chemical and raw energy. Yami Bakura told Yugioh that he would deal with the creature.  
Yugioh then took off to find you. Yami Bakura made fast work of the creature," Joey responded.  
Yugioh picked up Yugi and flew for home. //Thanks Yami Bakura, you really came through today//  
\\It was nothing Yugioh\\  
Yugioh arrived at the game shop in ten minutes. Solomon was watching the window since after he talked to Kaiba. Seeing Yugioh land with Yugi in his arms brought Solomon great relief. Solomon opened the door.  
Yugioh put Yugi down. Yugi ran to his grandfather, and they shared a five-minute hug.  
"Are you all right?" Solomon asked.  
"Yes Grandpa, thanks to Yugioh," Yugi responded.  
"Thank you for saving my grandson Yugioh," Solomon said.  
"It was nothing," Yugioh said. He and Yugi took turns explaining what happened.  
An hour later, Yugi had his dinner. Half an hour after that, he went to his room and got into his pajamas. He was asleep seconds later. Yugioh came in and sat at Yugi's desk.  
'Sleep well Yugi, you deserve it,' Yugioh thought.  
  
  
  
Whew! I'm done. I hope that you're starting to see how the power of two is making a difference for Yugioh and Yami Bakura. Preview for Chapter 4: Abandoned at Sea: Yugi and friends go for a relaxing boat ride. The evil sorcerer doesn't let peace prevail. He causes rough waves that toss the ship. Everything seems okay for half the day. Then a big wave sends Yugi, Bakura and a rubber raft overboard. No one saw what happened because Yugi and Bakura were the only ones on deck when the wave hit. They climb into the raft and float away from the boat as the sea calms down. Will they be rescued, or will the sea claim them? Stay tuned.  
  



	4. Abandoned at Sea

Recap: Yugi and friends went to the park. Yugioh and Yami Bakura went flying for a while. While they were gone, Yugi met three people who were secretly the evil sorcerer's minions. He went with the people three hours after they met, and the impersonator took his place three hours after he left. Yugioh and Yami Bakura returned and made the impersonator reveal its true form. Yami Bakura dealt with the imposter, and Yugioh flew off to find Yugi. He got to the location in time to break the sleeping death spell on Yugi.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
\ is Bakura mental talk  
\\ is Yami Bakura mental talk  
[ is telepathic talk with the animals  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Abandoned at Sea  
  
Yugi was sleeping peacefully this night. He was terrified about the fact that he was under a spell that had him sleep until he died, but was relieved at the same time because Yugioh would always be there to save him.  
\\Is Yugi all right?\\  
//Yes Yami Bakura. He's fine. Thanks again//  
\\It was no problem\\  
Yugioh continued to watch over Yugi. He was on full alert. An intruder was in the shop. He went out of the room. Before leaving, he locked the window. He closed the door and locked it as well. It wasn't ordinarily locked because he used his powers on the locks to make sure that no one except him could get in. He did the same with Solomon's room. He then put a protection spell around and in their rooms. In case the thief knew magic, he/she wouldn't be able to get in by teleporting.  
He opened his wings and flew down so he wouldn't make any noise. He landed without a sound. The darkness of the room gave him a perfect camouflage since he was wearing dark clothing anyway. He heard a noise coming from the back of the shop.  
If he were normal, he wouldn't have heard it. His sense of hearing was far greater than all the earth's population combined. He quietly walked towards the back of the shop. He became invisible and walked in. He saw the thief trying to open the safe.  
The thief just about got the combination, but the safe didn't open. He tried the combination again only to get the same result. "Someone must've changed the combination," he said quietly.  
"And that someone was me," Yugioh said as he became visible.  
The thief turned to see Yugioh, and fired his gun at him. Yugioh just caught the bullet and crushed it to dust in his hand. The thief was terrified and tried to escape. He managed to get as far as the front lawn before he was picked up and taken high into the air.  
Yugioh pursued the escaping thief. When he chased the thief outside, he closed and locked the door. He flew off and grabbed the thief. He is currently taking the thief to the police station. He police sergeant was right outside the door when Yugioh landed. He saw a very familiar thief that they were trying to catch for six months.  
"How did you catch him? We've been looking for this guy for six months," the sergeant said.  
"He made the mistake of trying to rob the Turtle Games Shop. He didn't know that I lived there as well," Yugioh responded as he handed the guy over. He flew for home.  
The sergeant stood outside a while longer. 'Yugioh never ceases to amaze me,' he thought. He brought the thief inside the station and locked him in a cell.  
Yugioh landed at the front door. He took the protection spells off and unlocked the doors and windows. He went in the front door and locked it back using the lock on the door. Yugi and Solomon came down and sat on the couch.  
"What happened?" Yugi asked.  
"Yeah. When I heard the gunshot, I was worried," Solomon added.  
"A thief got into the house. I went down to stop him at what he was trying to do. I put a protection spell around and in your rooms, and magically locked your doors and windows. I found the thief trying to rob the safe. I was in the room, but invisible.  
He got the combination, but I changed it before he opened it. He wondered how the combination got changed. I became visible as I told him that I was the one who changed the combination. He turned and saw me. He fired his gun at me in vain because I merely caught and crushed the bullet.  
He tried to escape. He only got to the front lawn before I lifted him off the ground. I took him to the police station. I found out that he's been evading the police for six months. I flew back here and removed my protection spells and safety locks," Yugioh responded.  
"Thank you," Solomon said, "you protected the shop and our lives."  
"You're my family. I would never forgive myself if something bad were to happen to you or our friends," Yugioh said.  
Yugi went back upstairs with Yugioh and Solomon close behind. Yugi and Yugioh went to their room, and Solomon went to his. Yugi got back in bed, and sleep soon claimed him. Yugioh looked out the window to see rain clouds rolling in.  
By the next morning, it had been raining since a few minutes after the clouds had moved in. Yugioh decided to let Yugi sleep in. Solomon came in the room to find Yugi still in bed. A look out the window told him why Yugi was still asleep. It was raining pretty good. Fortunately, there would be no thunder and lightning with the rainstorm. Solomon left the room and went downstairs.  
Yugioh awakened Yugi at 10 am. Yugi looked out the window and knew why Yugioh let him sleep that late. It was still raining pretty good. Yugi got up and got dressed. He went downstairs for a late breakfast. Afterwards, he sat on the couch.  
By 12 noon, the rain stopped and the clouds rolled away. The sun was shining bright. There was a ring of the bell. Yugi, Yugioh and Solomon looked up to see the rest of the gang.  
"It rained pretty hard last night," Mokuba said.  
"Yeah. It was also that way this morning," Solomon said.  
"The reason we came over is to ask Yugi if he would like to take a boat ride with us," Kaiba said.  
"I would love to come," Yugi said. He turned to Yugioh and asked, "Will you come too?"  
"Next time Yugi," Yugioh responded.  
Yami Bakura told Bakura the same. Then Yugi, Bakura, Joey, Te`a, Tristan, Kaiba and Mokuba all left and boarded Kaiba's limo. The driver drove off to the dock. They arrived an hour later. They got out and got in line. Kaiba had paid for the tickets in advance.  
They boarded the ship. Half an hour later, the ship cast off. It was a peaceful cast off as the ship moved along the calm sea. Yugi and Bakura were on deck while the others were below deck. Yugi and Bakura were enjoying the calm weather and the calm sea.  
"This is a perfect day for a boat ride," Bakura said.  
"Yes it is," Yugi said.  
Meanwhile, the evil sorcerer wasn't too thrilled about the peaceful atmosphere around Yugi and Bakura. 'I need to change the peaceful atmosphere around them. I'll make the calm sea rough,' he thought. He shot an energy beam through his crystal ball at the sea.  
Everyone was enjoying the calm sea when the waves suddenly got very rough. The people below deck didn't feel it because the ship was built that way. There was a special kind of bumper technology that would resist the sea no matter how rough it was. Even the captain and crew were below deck. The ship was on auto pilot.  
However, Yugi and Bakura felt the waves. They were struggling to stay on. The waves got rougher and rougher. An hour later, a big wave crashed into the ship. Yugi, Bakura, and a rubber raft went sailing overboard due to the wave's force.  
Yugi and Bakura were swimming to the raft. They had a hard time because of the waves, but they managed to get in. They were asleep from exhaustion. An hour later, the sea calmed down. Yugi and Bakura were far from the ship by then. The captain came above deck to take control of the ship again. He found one of the rafts missing. By the torn and still damp ropes, it looked like the waves tore it loose. He then panicked when he didn't see Yugi or Bakura. He radioed the Coast Guard immediately.  
Back at the game shop, Yugioh, Yami Bakura and Solomon were out of their minds with worry. They were just watching television when the show was interrupted by a breaking news bulletin. The reporter said that during a boat ride in the Pacific, a ship hit some unexpected turbulence and Yugi and Bakura were thrown overboard.  
"What should we do? They won't last long without food or water," Yami Bakura said.  
"Let's give the Coast Guard some assistance," Yugioh suggested.  
Yami Bakura nodded, and he and Yugioh went outside. They spread their wings and flew off. They flew swiftly and arrived at the Coast Guard in half an hour. The people there were very glad to see Yugioh to say the least. Yugioh then introduced Yami Bakura and told them that he would be helping as well.  
The Coast Guard people nodded. A group of four boarded a helicopter, which took off after all four of them were in. Yugioh and Yami Bakura followed; Yugioh flew in front while Yami Bakura followed from behind.  
Meanwhile, Yugi and Bakura were awake. They saw that they were far from any land. They just looked on as the raft drifted farther into sea.  
/Yugioh? Yami Bakura?/  
//Yugi! Are you and Bakura all right?//  
\We're fine\  
\\We'll get there as soon as we can. We're coming with the Coast Guard\\  
The raft drifted further into sea. That night, Yugi and Bakura slept. A group of dolphins soon spotted the raft. They reported back to Yugioh and Yami Bakura.   
[We've found them] one of them said.  
[Stay with them. We can track you from here] Yugioh and Yami Bakura told it.  
The dolphins stayed within sight of the raft. Unfortunately, things wouldn't be so calm. A hurricane was approaching them. It was a powerful Category 5, the highest rating. The waves started churning again. The ride in the raft became rough again. Somehow, Yugi and Bakura managed to get some sleep. The next morning, the waves were too rough for them to sleep any longer. They felt the strong wind.   
"What is this?" Yugi asked.  
"We're stuck in a very powerful hurricane," Bakura responded.  
The waves were bigger than the one that threw them off the ship. They would go up one and come down roughly. They were getting pretty soaked as well with the rain pouring down. The dolphins, loyal to Yugioh and Yami Bakura, swam through the turbulent waters to keep track of the raft.  
[You must hurry. They're stuck in a powerful storm] all of the dolphins said.  
[We're coming as fast as we can] Yugioh said.  
Yugioh, Yami Bakura and the Coast Guard had a way to communicate with each other. Yugioh and Yami Bakura talked to each other mentally, but they both had walky talkies to communicate with the Coast Guard. They were trying their best to make it in time. Yugioh had magically refilled the helicopter's tank and told the people that it would stay at full until they landed at their base. Yugioh and Yami Bakura were worried when they sensed turbulence where Yugi and Bakura were.  
"Can your equipment tell you what's going on where Yugi and Bakura are?" Yami Bakura asked through his walky talky.  
The co-pilot checked the equipment. She was very worried to say the least.  
"They are in a potent Category 5 hurricane. Category 5 is the highest rating," she responded.  
An hour later, they felt the wind. The helicopter was struggling against it. Yugioh and Yami Bakura put a barrier on the helicopter to protect it from the entire storm.  
"Our powers will protect you until you are out of the storm," Yugioh said through the walky talky.  
"What about you?" the pilot asked.  
"Don't worry about us; we're fine. To us, the wind feels like a gentle breeze," Yami Bakura responded.  
Two hours later, Yugioh looked down and saw the raft. "I see them," he said.  
They descended. The helicopter was still one hundred feet in the air because the waves were too big for them to fly any lower. Just then, a wave large enough to capsize the raft started to crash down. Yugioh dove into the water and pushed it back. Since the wave formed underwater, under the water was how the wave held together. By pushing from underwater, the wave went back into the sea.  
But it wasn't over as more waves threatened to capsize the raft. Yugioh fought the waves in order for the Coast Guard to be able to get Yugi and Bakura safely on board the helicopter. A basket was lowered. Bakura got on first. The basked swayed in the wind, but he made it okay. Then the basket was lowered a second time to get Yugi. He got in, and the basket started its way up. He was almost there when a strong wind gust tipped the basket over, dumping him out.  
Yami Bakura flew down and caught him. Yugioh flew out of the water just as he sensed Yugi fall. He saw Yami Bakura flying after Yugi and flew back up to hover in front of the helicopter. Yami Bakura flew back up and put Yugi inside the helicopter. The medics inside treated Yugi and Bakura as the helicopter flew for the dock with Yami Bakura in front and Yugioh in back this time.  
The ship had been in frequent contact with the Coast Guard. The captain was very relieved to say the least when he heard that Yugi and Bakura were safe.  
"Good news everyone, Yugi and Bakura are safe. They're heading back here now," the captain said.  
Everyone, especially Yugi and Bakura's friends and family, were extremely glad to hear that. The Coast Guard, Yami Bakura and Yugioh arrived two days later. The helicopter landed, and Yugi and Bakura came out. It was a bright and sunny day.  
"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted as he ran to hug his grandfather.  
"Daddy!" Bakura shouted as he did the same.  
Yugi and Bakura shared a ten-minute hug with their parent/grandparent.  
"I can't thank you enough for saving Yugi and Bakura," Bakura's father said as Solomon agreed.  
"We're just doing our job," the pilot said. "Most of the credit goes to Yugioh and Yami Bakura."  
"Hey, we're just like you. We help because we feel that it's our job to do so," Yugioh said smiling.  
Mrs. Chang and the teachers of Yugi's school were also there (A/N: It's still summer break. They're there because of what they heard on the news.).  
"We're glad that you two are all right. We were sick with worry when we heard what happened," Mrs. Chang said.  
"I want to go home," Yugi said.  
Bakura agreed. Yugioh picked up Yugi, and Yami Bakura picked up Bakura. They spread their wings and flew off.  
"Thank you for saving Yugi," Yugioh said.  
"It was nothing. Besides, you helped the most by keeping the waves at bay," Yami Bakura said.   
Half an hour later, they split because they lived opposite to each other. Another half hour later, they were all at their homes. The limo drove up to the game shop a little while later. Solomon got out, and the limo drove away.  
Yugi went over to Yugioh and hugged him. "Thank you. Bakura and I wouldn't have made it without you," he said.  
Yugioh returned the hug and said, "I love you like you were also my son. I would do virtually anything to make sure you're safe."  
Their hug lasted a half hour. They separated, and Yugi had a big lunch since he was still famished, even though he got some food on the helicopter. He then went to his room to relax. Yugioh soon joined him.  
  
  
  
Wowee! The power of two is starting to really be a big help. Preview for Chapter 5: A Friendly Visit: Yugi and Yugioh are at home. Their friends come over to chat. As they're watching TV, the news suddenly comes on about a girl and a lion in the city. Yugi and Yugioh are excited when they see this and head off to find them.   
If you've been reading We Have A Lot in Common, then you already know who the girl and lion are. If you haven't, you won't get this chapter unless you have read at least the first two chapters of We Have A Lot in Common.  
Bye bye  



	5. A Friendly Visit

Recap: Yugi and friends went on a relaxing boat ride. The weather was just absolutely perfect for one. Yugi and Bakura were enjoying the calm weather and sea when the sea started to get rough. They clung to the railing of the ship the best they could, but a big wave sent them overboard. They spent the next day and a half floating out to sea on a rubber raft. Yugioh, Yami Bakura and the Coast Guard were tireless in their search, and found Yugi and Bakura at the mercy of the waves again, this time a hurricane is the culprit. Yugioh forces the waves back as the Coast Guard helps Yugi and Bakura into the helicopter. Bakura gets aboard fine, but when Yugi is lifted, he is dumped out of the basket when a gust tips it over. Yami Bakura saved him though, and they got Yugi and Bakura back safely.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
\ is Bakura mental talk  
\\ is Yami Bakura mental talk  
* is my mental talk  
~ is Simba mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: A Friendly Visit  
  
It was a lovely night in the Pridelands. Simba and I went flying through the lands.  
"What do you think Yugi and Yugioh are doing?" I asked.  
"I don't know Keisha," Simba responded.  
"They have had some really rough times. A few days ago, Yugi got home from being lost at sea for a couple of days," the Great Spirit said.  
"That's horrible," I said.  
"Yes it is," Simba said.  
Meanwhile, it was just getting dark in the Yugioh world. Yugi was still recovering from his terrible experience.  
'I don't want to have an experience like that again,' he thought.  
*Yugi?*  
/Keisha?/  
*Yes, are you okay?*  
/Yes, I'm fine/  
~The Great Spirit told us a little bit of your terrible experience~  
//Yes, it was horrible. I'm glad that Yami Bakura and I got to him and our friend Bakura in time with the Coast Guard//  
*Who's Bakura and Yami Bakura?*  
//Just like Yugi and me, Bakura and Yami Bakura look alike//  
~Oh~  
*Okay. Have a good night*  
/Good night/  
"Yugi, time to eat," Solomon said.  
"Okay Grandpa," Yugi said. He went into the kitchen and ate his dinner.  
Half an hour afterwards, he took a bath and got into his pajamas. Three hours later, he was asleep. Meanwhile, Bakura was taking the experience at sea much harder. He only came out of his room to eat and bathe. His father and Yami Bakura were very worried. Yami Bakura was currently in the room with Bakura.  
"Don't let this experience get to you down Bakura. Your father and I are very worried about you," Yami Bakura said.  
"I can't help it. I can only think of what would've happened if you and Yugioh didn't make it in time," Bakura said.  
"Bakura," Yami Bakura sighed.  
Back in the Pridelands, Simba and I were swimming in the lake. We swam with the fish, turtles and the other marine life.  
"This is a very peaceful swim," I said.  
"Yes. It is very peaceful," Simba said.  
\\Don't let this get to you Bakura\\  
\I'm trying Yami, but I can't stop thinking about what could've happened\  
"Who was that?" I asked.  
"I don't know. One of them sounds worried, and the other seems scared of something," Simba responded.  
*Bakura?*  
Bakura heard the voice in his head. Yami Bakura also heard it through the link he shared with Bakura.  
"Who was that?" Bakura asked. If he were thinking straight, he would've already known.  
"That was Keisha," Yami Bakura responded.  
*Bakura?*   
"Answer her," Yami Bakura said.  
"Okay," Bakura said. \Yes Keisha\  
*How did you know my name?*  
\We heard the conversation you had with Yugi and Yugioh in our minds before they were sent to your world/  
~Who's we?~  
\My Yami and me\  
~Who's your Yami?~  
\\I am Yami Bakura\\  
*What's wrong with Bakura?*  
\\He is having a difficult time getting over his lost at sea experience. He only thinks about what would've happened if Yugioh and I didn't make it time\\  
~Stop thinking about that Bakura. You and Yugi are safe in your homes~  
\I know Simba, but...\  
*No buts Bakura. You're safe; that's all that matters*  
\You're right. Thank you\  
~You're welcome~  
*No problem. Good night*  
\Good night\  
\\Good night\\  
Bakura laid down on his bed and slept.  
'Sleep well Bakura,' Yami Bakura thought.  
Bakura did sleep well. He thought of what his Yami kept telling him, as well as Simba's and my encouragement that he was safe for the tme being. Yugi was also sleeping well under Yugioh's protective watch.  
'I hope that Keisha and Simba can visit us,' Yugioh thought.  
Yugi was thinking the exact same thing. He wanted Simba and me to visit. 'I hope to see them again. They and their friends and family were very nice,' he thought.  
Meanwhile, I was wondering waht Yugi and Yugioh's world was like. 'I'll probably find a lot of city people there where they're from,' I thought.  
"What are you thinking about?" Simba asked.  
"I want to see Yugi and Yugioh's world. I'm sure it's interesting," I responded.  
Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of us.   
"Swim into the portal, and you will get your chance," the Great Spirit said.  
Simba and I swam through the portal. A few moments later, we came out. We surfaced to find ourselves in a lake. We looked around and saw trees, buildings, cars and other people. We stayed underwater the rest of the night. The next morning, I felt pretty sleepy.  
"Do you want to sleep during the night like Yugi?" Simba asked.  
"That would be good," I responded.  
Simba made the adjustment for me, and I was wide awake. We surfaced and swam for shore. Simba got out first. He used his powers on me, and I walked out of the water. My clothes appeared immediately.  
"Let's go for a walk," I said.  
"Okay. Get on my back though. That way, the people won't think that I escaped from a laboratory," Simba said.  
I nodded and got on Simba's back. He walked out of the park and into the city. I was amazed by the beauty of the city. As Simba said, the people didn't think that he escaped. Some reporters and cameramen were in the area. They were just talking to one another when they heard the commotion.  
One of the cameramen looked where the noise was coming from and gasped in amazement.  
"What is it?" one of the reporters asked.  
"There's a girl riding on the back of a lion over there," the cameraman responded as he pointed his camera in Simba's and my direction.  
The reporters and other cameramen looked and were very amazed to see that there was a girl on a lion.  
"That's not as amazing as Yugioh and Yami Bakura, but it's pretty close," another reporter said.  
"Yeah," another cameraman said.  
Meanwhile, Yugi and the gang were watching a Nascar race. It was suddenly interrupted.  
"We interrupt the program for an amazing site. As you can see, there is a girl on a lion's back. Amazingly, the lion hasn't even moved to hurt her," the reporter said.  
"That's Keisha and Simba," Yugi said.  
"Do you want to greet them?" Yugioh asked.  
"I'd love to," Yugi happily responded.  
Yugi and Yugioh walked outside, and Yugioh picked Yugi up. Yugioh spread his wings and flew off.  
/Keisha/  
*Yugi, hi! How are you?*  
/I'm fine. How are you?/  
*I'm fine*  
//Can you ant Simba stay where you are and keep your side of the link open. I can find you from here//  
*Okay Yugioh*   
~We're not going anywhere anyway~  
Yugioh flew in the direction of the link. He landed the location half an hour later. He put Yugi down. Simba and I were as excited to see Yugi and Yugioh as they were to see us. I got off Simba's back and went to hug Yugi and Yugioh. Afterwards, I got on Simba's back again.  
"Keisha, Simba, it's very nice to see you again," Yugioh said.  
"Likewise Yugioh, Yugi," Simba said.  
The people around and in the vicinity were very amazed to hear Simba talk.  
"You know this lion and the girl?" a police officer asked.  
"Yes, the girl is Keisha, and the lion is Simba," Yugioh responded.  
"This is true, even if you choose not to believe it. Keisha and Simba are siblings," he added.  
Everyone, including those watching television, gasped. They could barely believe it. I sighed. Simba couldn't blame me because he felt like doing the same thing.  
"Here we go again," I said.  
"I know," Simba said.  
"How are you two brother and sister?" the resporter asked.  
"I don't want to talk about it," I responded.  
"Would you prefer it I told them?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yes. I'm tired of explain it over and over," I responded.  
Yugioh explained to the people how Simba and I were siblings. He told them exactly what I told him when he propped the question. The people were amazed to here that what they thought was a movie was actually real.  
"Let's head back to the game shop," Yugi said.  
"Okay," Simba and I said.  
Yugioh picked up Yugi and flew off. Simba soon followed. We landed at the game shop in half an hour, and put Yugioh put Yugi down. Joey and the others were standing outside waiting for us. I got off Simba's back and stood beside him. That's when the others saw how short I was.  
"Wow, we thought Yugi had bully trouble. You probably have it worse than him," Joey said.  
"It's true that I'm short. But don't underestimate me. I can defend myself very well. I am also a good fighter," I said.  
Then Bakura and Yami Bakura stepped forward. Just like Yugioh said, they looked exactly alike.  
"Hello Keisha, Simba, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Bakura said.  
"Likewise," I said.  
Yugioh came toward me. He scooped me up and slowly spun me around a few times. I laughed as he spun me around. He spun me around five more times. Then he spread his wings and flew off. The others smiled and went inside.  
"Let's let them have them have fun," Yugi said.  
The others agreed. Yugioh was high in the sky by now. I was looking down at the city. I was amazed by how beautiful it looked.  
"The city is beautiful," I said.  
"Compared to the Pridelands, it's ordinary," Yugioh said. "I couldn't stop thinking about your amazing performance at the circus."  
"I couldn't either," I said.  
"You were outstanding. To be able to do stunts without a safety net is exceptional," he said.  
"I try my best," I said.  
Then Yugioh transported me to his back. I stood up and did a handstand.  
"Do you want to try your advance move with me?" Yugioh asked.  
"All right," I responded. I made sure I had a good grip.  
Yugioh went into a loop. I put my legs in number four position. A few moments later, the stunt was done. I got back in the standing position.  
"Let's air surf," I said.  
"Okay," Yugioh said. He flew on as I stayed standing on him.  
We were like that for two hours. Suddenly, a flock of hybrids flew our way. The hybrids had the wings and heads of eagles, and the bodies of Cheetahs. One of them grabbed my shoulders and flew off.  
"Oh no you don't!" Yugioh shouted as he started to fly after it.  
The other hybrids blocked his way. There were twenty of them in all. Then two more figures appeared beside Yugioh.  
"Looks like you could use a little help," Yami Bakura said.  
"That's why we're here," Simba said.  
"All right, let's take care of them," Yugioh said.  
The hybrids attacked. Even though they had laser power, ice power and electrical power, they were no match for Simba, Yugioh and Yami Bakura. The hybrids were destroyed in half an hour. By then, the one with me was far out of sight.  
"Yami Bakura, you and Simba go back to Yugi and the others. I'll get Keisha," Yugioh said.  
"Okay. Good Luck," Simba said as he and Yami Bakura flew in the game shop.  
Yugioh felt that my mind was open. He fixed in my location and flew in that direction. Meanwhile, Simba and Yami Bakura had mentally told Yugi and Bakura what happened. Yugi then clued the others in.  
Meanwhile, Yugioh was closing in on the hybrid holding me prisoner. //Keisha//  
*Yugioh?*  
//Yes. Stay calm. I'm almost upon now//  
I sighed in relief. The hybrid flew on, unaware that Yugioh gained on it with each passing second. Ten minutes later, the hybrid was over a raging river. It flew down and put me in it.  
Yugioh flew down to fish me out of the river. The hybrid attacked. It wanted to keep him occupied until he was too late to save me. However, Yugioh wasn't in the mood to play games right now. When the hybrid came by, it got destroyed by Yugioh's touch. Yugioh used the element of fire through his finger.  
Then Yugioh flew above the river to find me. I was in the rapids. They were extremely rough. I was in them for half an hour. Then I came to and went over the waterfall. I was going down fast. It was so fast, that I didn't realize when Yugioh caught me a few moments later. He flew out of the falling water and hovered. I then felt the air around me. I looked down to see that I was in midair. I looked up to see Yugioh holding me.  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
"I am now thanks to you," I responded. "Can we head back to Yugi and the others?" I added.  
"Sure," Yugioh said. He flew for the game shop. He dried himself and me off with a little heat energy.  
My fin changed back into legs, and my clothes reappeared. *Simba*  
~Keisha! Are you all right?~  
*I am now, thanks to Yugioh*  
~Thank you for saving my sister~  
//No problem Simba//  
/I'm just glad that Keisha's all right/  
\Me too\   
\\Me three\\  
Yugioh arrived at the game shop a few hours later. He landed and put me down. The others were waiting outside. Yugi and Simba ran over to me.  
"Thank goodness you're all right," Yugi said as he hugged me.  
We separated a few minutes later, and Simba and I hugged. It started to get dark.  
"Well, we'll see you tomorrow Yug'. Maybe we all can go to the park," Joey said.  
"The park will be good compared to what I went through," I said.  
Joey, Te`a, Tristan, Kaiba and Mokuba, Bakura and Yami Bakura left for their homes. Simba and I went into the shop.  
"Who sent those creatures?" I asked.  
"The evil sorcerer, who else," Yugioh responded.  
"My thoughts exactly," Simba said.  
Yugi had his dinner and sat on the couch. I sat beside him. A few hours later, we prepared to sleep. Yugioh turned the sofa into a bed. Yugi got in it. I was doubtful because I was used to sleeping on the ground.  
"Come on Keisha; it's all right. You gave me a lot of good experiences. You can call this a start to returning the favor," Yugi said.  
I nodded. The bed was a little too high for me so Yugioh put me on it. He then made a chair appear next to the bed. He sat in it, and Simba just sat on the ground. Yugioh and Simba watched over Yugi and me as we slept.  
//So, was the evil sorcerer involved in your return?//  
~No, not at all. We just wanted to see you again. The Great Spirit created a portal. We were swimming at that moment, so we just swam through. We arrived in a body of water, and we surfaced to find ourselves in a lake. We stayed for the night. The next day, I made the adjustment so Keisha could sleep when Yugi did.~  
Yugi and I slept peacefully in the bed. I enjoyed the soft mattress. I thought back to when I worked for the evil sorcerer. I always got to sleep on a soft bed. I quickly dismissed that thought. I didn't want to dwell on the part my past that dealt with the evil sorcerer.  
  
  
  
Another chapter bites the dust. Preview for Chapter 6: A Mermaid? Yugi, the gang, Simba and me go to the park. We have a peaceful time watching the ducks and swans swim. I decide to swim with them and jump into the water. The ducks, swans and I become fast friends. After a little while, I dive underwater, and that's when the gang see my fish tail. How will they react? Stay tuned to find out.   
Please review, I love to hear from you.  
Charmeleon  



	6. A Mermaid?

Recap: Yugi and Bakura were still recuperating from being lost at sea. Bakura had a lot more trouble at recovering than Yugi did. It took encouragement from Yami Bakura, Simba and me to help him be more confident in the good outcome of him and Yugi. That night, the Great Spirit helped Simba and me get to the Yugioh world. We met up with Yugi and Yugioh. Yugioh took me around the city. While doing stunts, a group of hybrids captured me. With Simba and Yami Bakura's help, Yugioh rescued me.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
\ is Bakura mental talk  
\\ is Yami Bakura mental talk  
* is my mental talk  
~ is Simba mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: A Mermaid?  
  
It was a peaceful night. Yugi and I slept on the sofa turned into a bed while Simba and Yugioh watched over us. There was a knock at the door. Yugioh opened it to see Yami Bakura with Bakura sleeping in his arms.  
"Come on in," Yugioh said.  
"Thank you," Yami Bakura said as he entered.  
Simba added a little extension on the bed so Bakura could sleep on it. Yami Bakura put Bakura on the bed as Yugi, Bakura and I slept on. They started a mental conversation, but made sure to block it from us since we were sleeping.  
~When did you get your powers Yami Bakura?~  
\\I got them in a strange way actually. Yugi, Yugioh, Bakura, the rest of our friends and I were at a baseball game. Two of the American teams came to play. They were both pretty good, but the Dodgers ended up winning in the last inning. As we were going to our homes, I was struck by lightning on a clear day. It was weird becuase I wasn't hurt.  
That night, I began to feel the effects of that weird lightning. I usually eat and sleep, but I didn't have the want or need to eat or sleep. I just watched over Bakura. The next morning, I only wanted to put a gentle grip on Bakura. I broke his shoulder instead. Then I healed his shoulder. That's when Yugioh and the Great Spirit showed me my powers and abilities\\  
//He's helped me out a lot. The two times in which his help really decided the outcome of things were when Yugi was under a sleeping spell that slowly killed him, and when Yugi and Bakura were lost at sea//  
~What do you mean by Yugi being put under a spell that slowly killed him?~  
//That day, Yugi, the others and I went to the park. Things were peaceful to start off. Yami Bakura and I went flying because I wanted to fly without Yugi that time. Anyway, Yugi was taken away at some point, and a hideous formless creature took his place in his form.  
When Yami Bakura and I returned, we forced the creature to expose itself. It did and fired at Bakura. I flew Bakura out of the way, and Yami Bakura handled the creature. I flew off to find Yugi. I found him in a condemned building. Our link told me that he was under the literal sleeping death spell.  
One of the evil sorcerer's minions waved a vial in the air. The vial had the cure to the spell inside. She dropped the vial, but I stopped it from breaking on the ground. I gave it to Yugi, and the spell was broken. The minions disappeared, and the building collapsed on itself. Luckily, Yugi was able to get completely underneath me when I arched over him and wasn't hurt. Then I broke my way through the debris//  
~Wow! You're right with Yami Bakura's help being what decided the outcome. One of you could deal with the creature while the other left to find Yugi~  
\\That's right\\  
An hour after dawn the next morning, Yugioh awakened Yugi, Bakura and me. It would be at least four hours until the others arrived. Yugi and Bakura got out, and Yugioh helped me out. Then Yugioh turned the bed back into a sofa. Yugi and Bakura had breakfast. After that, Yugioh cleaned off and dressed Yugi with his powers. Yami Bakura did the same with Bakura.  
"You guys want to go flying? The others won't be here for a while," Yugioh said.  
"Sure," Yugi, Bakura and I responded together.  
"Hey Keisha, do you want to mix up?" Bakura asked.  
"Sure," I responded as I walked next to Yami Bakura.  
Bakura got on Simba's back, and Yugi walked next to Yugioh. Yugioh, Yugi, Yami Bakura, Simba and I walked outside. Then Yugioh picked up Yugi, and Yami Bakura picked me up. Yugioh, Yami Bakura and Simba flew off. We just went around the city. The view of the city was good, but I liked the view of the Pridelands better.  
"Keisha, Simba, may I ask you something?" Bakura asked.  
"All right," Simba responded.  
"What do you do in the Pridelands?" Bakura asked.  
"Well the basic thing my family and I do is to keep Keisha safe from the evil sorcerer. Other than that, the Pridelands is peaceful. We have to invent what we're going to do. About a few weeks ago, there was a circus in the area. Twice a year, the circus would come 10 miles north of the Pridelands," Simba responded.  
"Did you go?" Yami Bakura asked.  
"We sure did. Yugi, Simba, Keisha and I went. When we got there, Simba got called away to a meeting. Keisha told Yugi and me to go in without her. We were confused, but we went in anyway. We found out that she was the star of the circus," Yugioh responded.  
"Are you really?" Bakura asked me.  
"I sure am," I said.  
"I wish you could've seen her. She was amazing. She made the stunts look like anyone could do them," Yugi said.  
We continued on. Two hours later, Yugioh, Simba and Yami Bakura landed on a rooftop of a very tall building. Yugioh put Yugi down, and Yami Bakura did the same with me. We looked over the side.  
"This is an incredible view," I said.  
"It is, but I like it when we're moving," Yugi said.  
"So do I," Bakura added.  
We just looked at the street below as people and cars went past. An hour later, we decided that we should be getting back.  
"Let's you and I mix up Keisha," Yugi said.  
"Okay," I said as I walked over to Yugioh.  
Yugi walked over to Yami Bakura. Yugioh picked me up,and Yami Bakura did the same with Yugi. Then they and Simba flew off. We returned to the game shop two hours later. Yugioh put me down, and Bakura got off Simba's back. Yami Bakura then put Yugi down. We entered to find the others waiting for us.  
"Where were you?" Mokuba asked.  
"We were out flying," Bakura responded. "Keisha, Simba, these are our friends Joey, Te`a, Tristan, Seto Kaiba, but we just call him Kaiba, and Kaiba's little brother Mokuba," he added.  
"Nice to finally know your names," I said.  
"Are you guys ready to go to the park?" Kaiba asked.  
"Ready when you are," Simba responded, "let's walk there."  
All of us agreed, and we walked to the park. We got there half an hour later. We went over by the lake. The beauty of the lake amazed Simba and me. Since we arrived in the lake, we didn't really see the surface. The surface reminded me of how the stars shine at night. I never saw a lake so clear before.  
"This is amazing. It looks like starlight," I said.  
"The waterhole in the Pridelands looks the same way when the moonlight shines on it," Yugi said.  
Soon the ducks and swans came to where we were. Yugi immediately petted a swans head. A few minutes later, he stopped. The swan came closer and nuzzled its head against face. I decided to jump in the water as my way of greeting the ducks and swans. I swam over to them, and we became fast friends. I swam along with them. The others liked my idea. They jumped in and swam along with me. An hour later, the ducks and swans flew away.  
Everyone except me got out of the water. I wanted to swim some more. Yugioh, Simba and Yami Bakura dried everyone off. Half an hour later, I dove underwater. Everyone except Yugi, Yugioh and Simba gasped when they saw me. I had a pink fin.  
"She's a mermaid?" Te`a asked.  
"Yes, but only in the water," Simba responded.   
\How did you become a mermaid Keisha?\  
*I'll explain later*  
\\Okay\\  
I enjoyed my swim underwater. Suddenly, a dart hit me. I wondered where it came from since there was no other person in the water besides me. I soon felt some kind of poison flow into me. The poison coursed through my body quickly, and I passed out. I didn't notice the porcupine fish nearby. It panicked when it saw that it struck me. It thought that I was a predator. The fish swam up to the surface and over to where Yugi and the others were. It spoke frantically as it was worried about me.  
"What's it saying?" Yugi asked.  
"It's saying that it accidentally struck Keisha with one of its prills," Yami Bakura responded horrified.  
"Why so frightened Yami?" Bakura asked.  
"The prill from a porcupine fish is very poisonous. It thought that she was a predator and struck her with one of its prills. When it saw that she wasn't a predator, it panicked and came up here to talk to Yugioh, Simba and/or me," Yami Bakura responded.  
Yugioh dove into the water and flew out of with me. He dried me off and landed near the lake. My right leg started to swell up where the fish struck me.  
"Is there anything you can do?" Mokuba asked.  
"Yes," Yugioh responded as he closed his eyes in concentration.   
The blue energy of his healing power, and the green energy of his curing power combined into a blue-green color. He put his hand on my leg and let his power course through. In a few seconds, the swelling went down, and the wound closed up. The poison dissolved away inside my body. I regained consciousness.  
"Are you all right?" Bakura asked.  
"I am now thanks to Yugioh," I responded.  
"Let's head back," Yugi said.  
Everyone nodded, and we walked back to the game shop. We entered half an hour later. Solomon was there to greet us.  
"Did you guys have a good time?" Solomon asked.  
"Yes we did grandpa," Yugi responded.  
"We found out that Keisha is a mermaid," Joey said.  
Solomon nearly fainted when he heard that. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
"I'll tell you. Keisha told Yugioh and me that it happened while she was swimming one day. She said that a mysterious something stung her in both legs. Instead of feeling pain, she felt here legs going together. She soon saw a pink fin in place of her legs. The Great Spirit told Simba and her that the evil sorcerer stung her, and she was bound to the water. About a month later, she became human again, but was granted her request to be a mermaid in the water," Yugi responded.  
"Well, we best be going to our homes," Tristan said.  
Everyone except Yugi, Yugioh, Solomon, Simba and me left for his/her home.  
"So, how do you two like it here?" Yugioh asked Simba and me.  
"It's not bad," Simba responded.  
"Can you please stay a little while longer?" Yugi asked.  
"All right," Simba responded smiling.  
At nightfall, Yugi had his dinner and came back into the living room. I yawned loudly, and Yugioh created the bed in place of the sofa again. He put me in. Then he, Simba and Yugi quietly talked for two and a half more hours. Then it was Yugi's turn to hit the hay. Yugioh and Simba watched over us as we slept.  
Meanwhile, the evil sorcerer decided to bring an old nemesis into the picture. He had killed Yami Malik and taken the cards used to create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. 'This time, the dragon will be after Bakura and Keisha as well as Yugi,' he thought.  
Meanwhile, Yugi and I just slept peacefully as the night wore on. We only dreamed of each other's homes. Yugi thought that the the Pridelands was a good place to visit, but there was always no place like home. I thought the same thing. As they all say, home is where the heart is.  
  
  
  
Here's chapter 6. Preview for Chapter 7: An Old Nuisance Comes Back for More: The evil sorcerer brings back the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. This time, its mission is to destroy Bakura and me as well as Yugi. Also, there is a bargain attached. If the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is defeated, then it will become cards again and be returned to Kaiba. This will be not only a fight to keep Yugi, Bakura and me safe, but also to give the cards that created it back to Kaiba.  



	7. An Old Nuisance Comes Back for More

Recap: Yugi, the gang, Simba and I had decided to go to the park. I was astounded by the beauty of the lake's surface. It reminded me of how the stars shine on the waterhole in the Pridelands at night. Yugi's friends learned more about Simba and me and were amazed to find out that I was the star of a circus. While swimming with the ducks and swans, I revealed that I was a mermaid in water. After our day at the park, we all returned to our homes. Yugioh, Yami Bakura and Simba knew that something was not right.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
\ is Bakura mental talk  
\\ is Yami Bakura mental talk  
* is my mental talk  
~ is Simba mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: An Old Nuisance Comes Back for More  
  
Yugi and I slept peacefully as the night wore on in the game shop. Yugioh and Simba knew that something really wrong and really big would happen at any time. At Bakura's house, Yami Bakura had the same bad feeling. He knew that something was not right tonight.  
\\I know that something is not right\\  
//I know what you mean. Simba and I feel the exact same way//  
~Yeah. It's like the evil sorcerer is up to something really big tonight~  
\\Whatever it is, it can't be good at all\\  
Yugioh, Simba and Yami Bakura couldn't have been more right if they tried. For at that moment, the evil sorcerer brought the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon back. He put a spell on it so that it could breathe fire just like a regular fire-breathing dragon.  
'Yami Malik did have good plots in mind, but he's useless to me. That's why I had the pleasure in killing him and destroying his item. I can control minds on my own. To make things interesting, I'll give Kaiba his cards back if the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is defeated,' the evil sorcerer thought.  
Yugioh and Simba continued to watch Yugi and me, and Yami Bakura continued to watch over Bakura. They knew that something big and very bad was coming; they just didn't know when. Even though we were asleep, Yugi and I could feel Yugioh's and Simba's uneasiness. Their uneasiness worried us.  
/What is it Yugioh?/ Yugi asked, still sleeping.  
//Simba, Yami Bakura and I can't shake the feeling that something big and horrible is going to happen//  
*Please, let's not worry about it tonight*  
~All right little sis~  
Yugioh and Simba let their worries travel to the back of their minds as they enjoyed the calmness of the night. The next morning, Yugioh awakened Yugi and me. Yugi got out of the bed and helped me out. Then Simba turned the bed back into a sofa. Yugi glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10am.  
"The others will be here in an hour," Yugi said.  
"Yes they will. Get ready," Yugioh said.  
Yugi went off to the bathroom to shower while I just cleaned myself off with my powers.  
"Something's been bothering me ever since I first met you Keisha," Yugioh said.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Don't you get hurt walking barefoot all the time? You aren't invulnerable to pain like Simba and me," Yugioh responded.  
"For the most part, walking barefoot doesn't bother me. I do walk over sharp things every once in a while, but that doesn't bother me either," I said.  
"She lives in the jungle. That's why her clothing looks like that of an African tribe. Most Africans don't wear shoes so she decided not to wear them either," Simba said.  
Half an hour later, Yugi came out of the bathroom. He went into his room to get dressed. A few minutes afterward, he came back downstairs and sat on the sofa. I sat down with him as we waited for the others to arrive. At 11am, the others began to arrive. Bakura and his Yami were the first to arrive.  
"Hey guys, how are you?" Yami Bakura asked.  
"We're fine," I responded. "How are you and Bakura?" I asked.  
"We're fine too," Bakura responded.  
Fifteen minutes later, the entire gang had arrived.  
"Are we still going to duel Yug'?" Joey asked.  
"We sure are Joey," Yugi responded.  
"I would really like to watch it," I said.  
"You don't have to worry about that Keisha. We'll all get to watch it. Joey is getting better every time he duels. He almost beat me quite a few times," Kaiba said.  
"Same goes for me and Yugioh," Yugi said. He went to his room and came back down with his cards. He sat at the kitchen table.  
Joey was waiting with his deck. They shuffled their decks and prepared to start. Yugi started off with a fair hand. He had Mystical Elf, Kuribo, Multiply, Dark Magician and Summoned Skull. Joey had a pretty good hand to start with himself. He had Red Eyes Black Dragon, Flame Swordsman, Axe Raider, Time Wizard and Baby Dragon.  
"Now to give you a playing field," Yugioh said. He snapped his fingers and the kitchen became a small dueling area.  
Yugi and Joey started off with 2000 life points each.  
"Your play first Joey," Yugi said.  
"All right, I start off with the Flame Swordsman in attack mode," Joey said.  
"Good start Joey, the highest cards in my hand tie with Flame Swordsman in attack strength," Yugi said. He put down Dark Magician in attack mode anyway.  
Joey drew another card, but it was only Battle Warrior. "I pass Yug'" he said.  
Yugi drew another card and smiled. "Sorry about your Flame Swordsman Joey, but he's toast. For I play the Yami card. The Yami card increases my Dark Magician's attack and defense by 200 points, which out beats the Flame Swordsman," he said as the Dark Magician blasted the Flame Swordsman.  
"Good move," Joey said as his life points dropped to 1800.  
"Nicely done Yugi," Yugioh said.  
"I agree," I said.   
The duel went on. Yugi and Joey were doing pretty good. They were just about even as far as life points. Yugi was slightly ahead with 1100 to Joey's 1000.  
"You're both doing very well," Simba said.  
"We improve the more we duel," Yugi said as Joey nodded.  
Just then, Joey put down a vampire card. I looked at it and started to shake with fright. For some reason, Bakura also shook in fright once he saw that card. Yugioh, Simba and Yami Bakura sensed our fear and saw us shaking in fear.  
"Keisha, Bakura, what's wrong?" Yugioh asked.  
The others looked at Bakura and me and saw the fear in our eyes as well as on our faces. Bakura and I didn't respond to Yugioh's question. Yugioh, Simba and Yami Bakura approached us.  
"Keisha, what is it?" Simba asked.  
"What's bothering you Bakura?" Yami Bakura asked.  
Bakura and I still didn't respond. We just stood there in fear. The others looked towards what Bakura and I looked at and stared in confusion. They all wondered why Bakura and I were so frightened by Joey's vampire card. Simba knew why I was frightened. They looked back at where Bakura and I were only to find us gone. Yugioh turned the field back into a kitchen. The gang went into the living room to find the front door open. They knew that Bakura and I ran out the door.  
"I wonder why they were so spooked by my card," Joey said.  
"We can't worry about that now. We have to find them," Tristan said.  
"Don't worry. Yami Bakura and I will find them," Yugioh said. He and Yami Bakura walked out the door and flew off.  
"What do you think could've scared them like that?" Yami Bakura asked.  
"I think I have a clue to why Keisha is scared, but I don't know about Bakura," Yugioh responded.  
They flew on in search for us. Bakura and I were still running. We ducked in alleyways when we didn't want to be spotted. Our minds were clouded by fear and more fear. Yugioh and Yami Bakura tried to mentally contact us, but our fear blocked them from getting through.  
"We're going to have to do this the hard way. Keisha and Bakura are too scared to even talk to us mentally," Yami Bakura said.  
"I know, and it worries me. We'll split up. Report when you find them," Yugioh said.  
Yami Bakura nodded, and they split up. Back at the game shop, everyone except Simba still couldn't figure out why Bakura and I were so scared by Joey's card.  
"I don't understand. Why were Keisha and Bakura so spooked by the vampire card?" Yugi asked.  
"I know why Keisha was spooked, but I don't know about Bakura," Simba responded.  
"Can you tell us what spooked Keisha so bad?" Kaiba asked.  
"I'll tell you when Yugioh and Yami Bakura return with Keisha and Bakura," Simba responded.  
Everyone nodded and waited for Yugioh and Yami Bakura to return.  
/Yugioh?/  
//Yes//  
/Have you and Yami Bakura found Keisha and Bakura?/  
//No we haven't. Keisha and Bakura were really spooked by that card. We can't get through to them mentally because their minds are clouded with fear. I'll contact you as soon as we find them//  
/Okay/  
A few hours later, Bakura and I were still running. Our fear kept us going. We couldn't get our past experience with a vampire out of our minds. We ran from something that wasn't physically or mentally chasing us. We were so focused on only running that we didn't watch where we were going. We went over a cliff and fell into a river. Yugioh and Yami Bakura sensed our predicament and flew faster.  
//Where are you Yami Bakura? We'll go the rest of the way together//  
\\I'm on my way\\ Yami Bakura appeared beside Yugioh.  
\Yami, help us!\  
\\Bakura! Where are you two?\\  
\We've fallen over a cliff on the outskirts of town and into a raging river. We tried to swim out, but the current is too strong for us. We can't move because the current's force has gotten stronger\  
//We're on our way!//  
"Let's go and fast," Yami Bakura said.  
Yugioh nodded, and he and Yami Bakura shot off like bullets. They knew that most raging rivers led to a waterfall. They were determined to make it to us before we went over the waterfall. They reached the outskirts of town in an hour. They dove down the cliff and skimmed over the surface of the water. The water made a rippling effect due to how fast they flew over it.  
"Let's blend with the water," Yami Bakura suggested.  
"Good idea," Yugioh confirmed.  
Their bodies became water, and they swam along with the current. They soon saw Bakura and me in the distance. They went faster in an attempt to grab us before we went over. They heard the roaring sound of the waterfall up ahead. Unfortunately, they were too late as Bakura and I went over the waterfall.  
"Keisha! Bakura!" Yugioh and Yami Bakura screamed. They became solid again and flew down after us.  
Yugioh caught me, and Yami Bakura caught Bakura.  
"Are you two all right?" Yugioh asked.  
"We are now thanks to you and Yami Bakura," I responded.  
Yugioh and Yami Bakura headed back for the game shop.  
//We've got them Yugi. We're heading back now//  
/That's a big relief. We'll see you soon/ "Yugioh and Yami Bakura have Keisha and Bakura. They're coming back now," Yugi said.  
Everyone at the game shop was very relieved to hear that. Yugioh and Yami Bakura arrived in four hours. The sun had already begun to set. They landed and carried Bakura and me inside. Once inside, Yugioh put me down, and Yami Bakura put Bakura down.  
Simba ran up to and sat down in front of Bakura and me. "Thank goodness you and Bakura are all right," he said.  
I hugged him for a few minutes before hugging Yugioh. Bakura hugged Yami Bakura.  
"Thanks for saving us," Bakura said.  
"We don't do it because it's our duty. We do it because we really care about you," Yugioh and Yami Bakura said as they separated from Bakura and me.  
"Why were you two so spooked by Joey's card?" Mokuba asked.  
"When Yugi and I returned from the Pridelands, we only told you about the good times we had. Now it's time to tell you about one of the bad times. Simba, Yugi, Keisha and I were sent to an underground world. Keisha had a bad experience with vampires there. She was almost pulled underground by them," Yugioh responded.  
Everyone gasped when they heard that.  
"Keisha didn't tell me about that, but I know that's not why she got so spooked," Simba said.  
"Can you tell us the reason then?" Yugioh asked.  
"Keisha is still haunted by this sometimes. A vampire queen named Vampra turned her into a vampire (A/N: I derived this idea from one of the stories I wrote. I'll tell you which one at the end. You haven't heard of this one before so not knowing about it is completely acceptable)," Simba responded.  
Everyone gasped even louder at that.  
Simba continued, "When Keisha and I were swimming in the sea one night, the evil sorcerer created an underwater sandstorm. The storm had no affect on me, but Keisha got blown pretty far off course. I shot through the water and found her in a sunken city, surrounded by vampires. I grabbed her shoulders and flew her to safety.  
She couldn't stop feeling guilty because she unintentionally released Vampra from her slumber. Vampra stopped at nothing to convert Keisha into a vampire. Vampra failed twice, but the third time was a charm as she finally turned Keisha into a vampire. Keisha had great difficulty resisting her vampire mind at first, but she managed to do it without effort soon.  
She refused to feed on the animals because she didn't want to hurt or kill anyone. She flew for almost two months to get away from everyone. She didn't want to be tempted so she blocked her mind from Vampra. In doing that, my family and I couldn't mentally talk to her either. There was a bigger problem. Not feeding had severly weakened her, and she ended up falling from the sky.  
Fortunately, she had made contact with me before she blanked out. I caught her and headed back for Pride Rock. We found out that Keisha was in a life-threatening situation. She would die by the end of the week's sunrise if she didn't drink any blood unless we found a way to kill Vampra. The way to kill Vampra was an even bigger problem. The only way to kill her was to use the blood of the one who released her. Keisha was too weak to even move so we had to think of something. She came up with a good plan. The plan was to poke her with a stake and dry the blood on it before heaving it at Vampra.  
Using my powers, I brought a good-size stake over and poke her with it. I dried the blood and healed her. Vampra didn't see what happened because I temporarily blinded her with a bright light. When the light dimmed, all she saw was I heaving a stake at her. She only laughed, not knowing about the dried blood on it. She died soon after the stake planted itself in her."  
"Whoa, that was quite a story," Yugi said.  
"Why were you so frightened Bakura?" Yami Bakura asked.  
"This was something that I hoped that I would never have to tell anyone, not even you guys. When I was seven, I almost died from being bitten by a vampire. I was asleep in my room when I heard something approach my bed. I woke up to see a vampire next to me. I tried to scream, but it covered my mouth before I could. The vampire then plunged its fangs into my neck while keeping me quiet. Soon, I got weak and passed out from blood loss. I would've died if it weren't for the fact that it was very close to sunrise. The vampire left me lying almost bloodless on the floor. When I came to, I found myself in a hospital room," Bakura responded.  
Yami Bakura really felt guilty now. "I'm so sorry Bakura. I should've protected you from that," he said.  
"That was in the past Yami. You're one of us now, and that's what matters," Bakura said.  
Yami Bakura hugged him and carried him outside. Then he flew for home. The others followed suit until Yugi, Yugioh, Simba, Solomon and I were left. Yugioh and Simba suddenly got very tense.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"An old nuisance is coming back for more," Yugioh responded.   
Now Yugi got afraid.  
"What do you mean Yugioh?" Simba asked.  
"On a few occasions, Yugi and I had to deal with the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards and the Polymerization card form the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. I have a feeling that it won't be after only Yugi this time," Yugioh responded.  
"You mean that it might be after Keisha and/or Bakura too?" Yugi asked.  
"I'm afraid so," Yugioh responded.  
Back at Bakura's house, Yami Bakura also knew that the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon would come back soon. He was very worried about Bakura as well as Yugi and me now. Knowing the evil sorcerer, he probably killed Yami Malik and stole the cards.  
"What is it Yami?" Bakura asked.  
"The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon has been created again. I have a bad feeling that the evil sorcerer controls it now. The dragon won't be after only Yugi anymore. It will most definitely be after you and Keisha as well," Yami Bakura responded.  
"You and Yugioh are right Yami Bakura. The evil sorcerer does control the dragon now. He did kill Yami Malik and take the cards. He also does plan to send the dragon after Bakura and Keisha as well. He made it more powerful than it normally is even with magic cards attached to it," the Great Spirit told Yami Bakura. He also confirmed what Yugi and Yugioh talked about.  
"What are we going to do?" Bakura asked.  
"For now, we wait. You, Keisha, and Yugi will have to stay close to Simba, Yugioh and/or me," Yami Bakura responded.  
A few hours later, Bakura, Yugi and I were fast asleep in our beds.  
\\What are we going to do now that the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is back and stronger?\\  
//We just have to keep a close watch over Yugi, Keisha and Bakura. The dragon can strike at any time//  
~Agreed Yugioh~  
Yugi, Bakura and I just slept peacefully this night. We didn't let the concept of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon return bother us as we slept. Yugioh and Simba smiled at how peaceful Yugi and I were. They wished that they could be at peace like us. Yami Bakura thought the same as he saw Bakura's peaceful expression. The next morning started off peaceful. There were only a few clouds in the sky, and the temperature was not bad for the summer at a comfortable 75 degrees with no humidity. The sound of birds singing is what woke Yugi and me. Yugioh helped me out of the bed, and Yugi got out.  
"What a beautiful morning," I said.  
"I agree," Yugi said.  
Bakura said the exact same thing before getting showered and dressed. After he had breakfast, Yami Bakura took him to the game shop. Yugioh waited outside, and all three of them went in. Yugioh, Simba and Yami Bakura only worried about what could happen. The beautiful day could possibly hide extreme danger soon.  
"Let's go for a walk. The temperature is just right for one," Yugi said.  
"All right Yugi. We'll all go," Yugioh said.  
The six of us went for a nice walk through the city. Everyone we passed by had a great attitude. Even the gangs didn't feel like causing trouble today. Sometimes a beautiful day has that affect on people. They just waved and gave us a friendly hello before walking off in another direction.  
"Wow, a lot of people are sure in good spirits today," I said.  
"Sometimes a beautiful day does that," Simba said.  
Yugi, Yugioh, Bakura and Yami Bakura agreed with Simba's statement. Meanwhile, the evil sorcerer watched from his crystal ball. He knew that he had to split Yugi, Bakura and me from Simba, Yugioh and Yami Bakura. That was the only way that the dragon was going to capture Bakura, Yugi and me.  
"I have a way how to separate Keisha, Yugi and Bakura from Simba, Yami Bakura and the Pharaoh. I'll create a monster that can't be fought by just one of them," the evil sorcerer said. He created a giant bear that could duplicate itself as many times as necessary. The duplicates could fight as well as the original could. He then sent it twenty yards ahead of us.  
Yugioh, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Yugi, Simba and me just enjoyed our walk when we saw something in front of us up ahead. We stopped about five yards in front of it. We saw that it was a giant bear.  
"Yugi, Keisha, Bakura, get behind Simba, Yami Bakura and me," Yugioh said.  
Yugi, Bakura and I complied, as the bear was ready to attack. The bear charged at full throttle. Yugioh was the first to attempt to fight it off. He ran as he pushed the bear a good distance away from Yugi, the others and me. He fought on with the bear. The bear was two steps ahead as it created two more images of itself. The images then charged for Yugi, Bakura and me. Simba and Yami Bakura fought them off. Yugioh, Simba and Yami Bakura were together, fighting the bear and its images.  
The bear's instructions were to hold them off until the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon made the capture. Yugi, Bakura and I stayed together. We knew that any attempt of a split up could prove a very dangerous move. Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over us.   
"Oh no, it's the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Bakura shouted in fear.  
I was petrified with fear. I had never seen such a horrible demon in my life. I didn't and couldn't move because of my fear.  
"Keisha, we have to run for it," Yugi said.  
It was in vain because I couldn't hear him. I was just too scared. Yugi grabbed me and ran off. Bakura followed close behind. The dragon captured all three of us in a matter of moments. It took us far away in a fraction of the time that it normally flew. Meanwhile, the bear and its images disappeared not too long afterwards.  
"Why did the bear just disappear?" Simba asked.  
"I don't know, but I intend to find out," Yugioh responded. He, Simba and Yami Bakura flew back to where Yugi, Bakura and I should've been.  
They got there to find us gone. They saw our footprints on the ground. By the looks of them, we were in a real hurry.  
"What could've happened here?" Simba asked.  
"The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is what happened," Yami Bakura and Yugioh responded.  
"We have to find them," Yugioh said as he flew off.  
Simba and Yami Bakura followed suit, and the three of them followed their senses to find us. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon had reached its destination. The place was Mt. Fuji. The evil sorcerer was beside the dragon. Yugi, Bakura and me were dangling by our wrists. Simba, Yami Bakura and Yugioh soon arrived at mount Fuji.  
"What have you done with them?" Yami Bakura asked.  
"They're right here," the evil sorcerer responded as he pointed to the ropes tied to three small stakes in the ground. Yugioh, Simba and Yami Bakura looked down and saw us hanging by our wrists. Yugioh flew down in an attempt to release us.  
"I anticipated that you would do that Yugioh. I have a proposition for you. If you can defeat the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, I will return it to Kaiba as the cards that created it. You will have to keep the dragon away from these three young ones because if it burns or cuts the ropes, they will burn to death in the lava," the evil sorcerer said.  
"We accept your proposition," Yami Bakura said.  
/What are you going to do?/  
//We're going to battle this dragon and have Kaiba's cards returned. I've had enough of this nuisance//  
Just then, the dragon tried to burn the ropes.  
"Don't even think about it!" Yugioh shouted as he blocked the fire from the ropes. "Simba, make sure that the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon never touches the ropes. Yami Bakura and I will fight the dragon since we know more about it than you," he added.  
"Good luck you two," Simba said as he flew and hovered in front of Yugi, Bakura and me.  
The dragon constantly tried to burn or cut the ropes. Yugioh and Yami Bakura blocked it off for the most part. When the dragon did get out of their attacks, Simba stopped it from reaching the ropes. The battle between Yugioh, Yami Bakura and the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon raged on. The dragon fired a combination of Neutron Blast and regular fire.  
"You are dumber than you look," Yami Bakura said as he and Yugioh easily deflected the fire.  
Yugioh charged at the dragon and gave it a nice kick in the stomach. The dragon reared back in pain and tried to whack him with its tail. Yugioh merely caught it and swung it around a few times before throwing it. The dragon regained its composure a few minutes later and charged for Yugioh and Yami Bakura. Yugioh and Yami Bakura flew out of the way and kicked in it in the back.  
The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon had a collision course with the lava. It couldn't pull up due to the strength of Yugioh and Yami Bakura's kick and fell into the lava. Yugioh and Yami Bakura regrouped with Simba on the peak of the mountain.  
"We defeated the dragon. Now return the cards to Kaiba," Yami Bakura said.  
"Very well," the evil sorcerer said as he turned the dragon back into the four cards it came from. He then magically sent them to Kaiba. However, he burned the ropes around Bakura's, Yugi's, and my wrists in an unexpected move.  
"Keisha!" Yugioh cried.  
"Bakura!" Simba cried.  
"Yugi!" Yami Bakura cried.  
They flew down after us. Yugioh caught me. Yami Bakura caught Yugi, and Simba caught Bakura.  
"Are you three all right?" Simba asked.  
"We are now thanks to you," Yugi responded.  
Yugioh, Yami Bakura and Simba headed back for the game shop. They arrived in two hours. Yugioh put me down, and Yami Bakura put Yugi down. Bakura got off Simba's back. The rest of the gang was inside. They were very relieved to see that Bakura, Yugi and I were safe. The Great Spirit told them what happened.  
"We're glad that you guys are safe," Mokuba said.  
"Thank you for getting my cards back," Kaiba said.  
"No problem Kaiba," Yugioh said.  
"I think that it's time that Keisha and I returned home," Simba said as a portal appeared in the room.  
I got on Simba's back. I waved goodbye and said," Yugi, Yugioh, meeting your friends was a pleasure. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime.  
"You can count on it Keisha," Yugioh said.  
Simba walked through the portal, and we were back in the Pridelands. It was nightfall, and Simba made the adjustment so that I was active at night like I usually was.  
"So, how was your visit?" Kiara asked.  
"Despite the evil sorcerer trying to kill Keisha as always, it was a good visit. Yugi and Yugioh gave us some great experiences. We can only hope that they will visit us again," Simba responded. He and Kiara flew back to Pride Rock.  
Back in the Yugioh world, the gang had left the game shop. Yugi and Yugioh were in their room.   
"It was very nice of Keisha and Simba to visit," Yugi said.  
"I enjoyed their visit myself," Yugioh confirmed.  
"I hope that they will visit again," Yugi said.  
"Maybe they will. They were very pleased with what we showed them," Yugioh said.  
They talked about the adventures they had with Simba and me in their world until it was time for Yugi to go to bed. Yugi slept very peacefully this night. All he thought about was Simba's and my visit to his and Yugioh's world. He hoped that we would visit more. He also hoped that the next time that he and Yugioh visited the Pridelands, their friends could come along as well.  
  
  
  
The end. If this was a sudden ending for you, I'm sorry. I kept thinking of the sequel that I was going to create to this story while I was at Las Vegas. Tell me if you want to read it. I already have the first chapter written out. The sequel is called Teaming up with the Superfriends. I'll warn you early, if you haven't seen the Superfriends, then you most likely will not understand this fic.  
Oh and the story that I was telling you about is Encounter with a Vampire Queen.


End file.
